Un Amor Peligroso
by Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la persona que amas fuera uno de los monstruos más temidos de la historia?. Un verdadero asesino a sangre fría. ¿Intentarías salvarlo de él mismo a pesar de poder morir en el intento?


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y Lisa Jane Smith, esta historia es mía de un chico muy lindo al cual quiero mucho el cual me ayudará a escribir todos los capítulos, esperamos que les guste**

POV DAMON

Iba a toda velocidad en mi motocicleta por una carretera algo angosta y distraído... la sed bloqueaba todos mis pensamientos...esa maldita sed... odiaba sentir todo ese ardor en mi garganta y todo por la falta de sangre, podría haberme detenido ahí e iniciar una masacre... (reí para mis adentros) hubiera sido tan divertido, pero no ya que mientras menos tiempo permaneciera en este lugar todo estaría bien.

Aún podía verlo como si hubiera sido ayer...todas esas antorchas, toda esa gente y sus rostros enardecidos mirándome como si yo fuera un moustro, y no es que no lo fuera sino que aún no estaba acostumbrado a todo esto...

De pronto regreso a mi mente la imagen de aquella joven que sostenía entre mis brazos; recordé a la perfección su cara sin vida, el color y el olor de su sangre, todo era tan...agite mi cabeza rápidamente intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi ella suspire profundamente para relajarme un poco y acelere aún más sin importarme nada.

Entre al pueblo por una estrecha calle, era una de las calles que conectan con el centro comercial, ya era un poco tarde así que la mayoría de los locales se encontraban cerrados. Valla como había cambiado todo esto...

Desde que me fui, a juzgar por la obscuridad pude ver que ya era tarde y casi no había gente en la calle, pero este no era un lugar lo suficientemente aislado para iniciar mi caza; así que seguí adentrándome.

Llegue a un parque ya descuidado en donde la vegetación ya había causado estragos y los juegos para niños estaban más que oxidados y era poco visible verlos por toda la vegetación

En ese momento pude percibir ese olor tan característico a sangre... la garganta comenzó a quemarme demasiado, no pude detener mis instintos y seguí el rastro como un perro hambriento

POV ESME

Hoy era un día hermoso por lo cual después de las clases decidí salir con algunas de mis amigas de la escuela a dar un pequeño paseo al centro, les comente a la hora del almuerzo sobre tener una tarde de chicas y ellas aceptaron

Luz, Sara, Nicole y Mara son unas grandes amigas, las conozco desde hace mucho ya que vivimos en la misma calle, así que prácticamente nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños si no es que desde antes de eso

Al término de clases nos encaminamos hacia el centro, no sin ir conversando e ir viendo a los chicos que vemos pasar por el lugar; llegando al centro vamos directamente a la heladería a la que regularmente compramos cuando venimos a pasar el rato

La pasamos casi toda la tarde conversando, recordando viejos tiempos; sin darnos cuenta la tarde ya se nos había terminado, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando la estas pasando tan bien

Ya los locales del centro comercial empezaban a cerrar y más valía darnos prisa si no queríamos quedarnos en la noche en un lugar tan peligroso como este, regresamos por la calle en donde se encontraba el pequeño parque en el que jugábamos cuando éramos niñas

Al doblar la esquina pude apreciar la figura de un chico, el cual paseaba cerca del parque el cual ahora se encontraba en muy mal estado por el paso de los años y el descuido que a tenido por parte de la gente de la ciudad

Eso definitivamente ya no parecía un parque, los juegos estaban demasiado oxidados y el pasto había crecido demasiado y era escaso poder verlos desde donde me encontraba; iba demasiado distraída que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba

Cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba en el suelo con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no se ni con que me golpe solo supe que de un momento a otro comenzó a salirme sangre de la frente, mis amigas venían más atrás que yo...

**Hola! espero que se encuentren de maravilla, que les parece esta nueva historia; está vez vengo acompañada por varias ideas y por un gran chico al cual quiero mucho y me ayudará a escribir capitulo tras capitulo, ya saben dejen sus reviews para cualquier comentario ya saben que todos y cada uno de ellos son importantes para poder seguir con todo esto**


End file.
